


feed the fish and skip the stones

by warmth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmth/pseuds/warmth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I really have liked you forever." Hinata says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feed the fish and skip the stones

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm a big sucker for name-calling and days spent in bed. hence, this fic. 
> 
> anyway, you can find me at aomiene on tumblr dot com if you wanna talk about boys like moonshine and their hopelessly in love volleyball partners.

On the day before Nationals, Hinata comes to find him.

“Hey,” He says quietly. “Sorry. I know it’s late, but I wanted to see you before we head out tomorrow.”

The springs in his mattress creak when Kageyama lays down beside him.

“It’s okay.” Kageyama says back. Reaching out, he takes Hinata's hand in his own. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

-

 

It’s during the first couple months of their second year that it really hits Kageyama just how aware of Hinata he is.

They’re sitting out in the sun finishing the last of their homework, Hinata’s school pants hiked up to the middle of his calves so he can sit the way he wants. Kageyama’s all caught up in him, his big soft bow mouth and the collar hanging too long around his neck and the way he bites too hard when they kiss.

“You’re staring.” Hinata says, breaking him out of his reverie.

Kageyama startles. “I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m _not_ , butthead. I was just—thinking."

Hinata smiles at him, all sharp corners, the one that twists Kageyama up into knots. “Thinking about my _face_.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes and slides closer to him on the bench. One of his hands lands close enough that his pinky shifts into Hinata’s right knee. He’s reading some book for Japanese that Kageyama got bored of halfway through and never finished.

Fully aware of this, the other boy tells him, “If we don’t pass we’re getting kicked off the team.”

Kageyama shakes head because Hinata’s right but he’s still, well—

“Your hair sticks up here.”

Hinata pauses and tries to look at it, touching his head self-consciously. “Here?”

Kageyama curls the strand around his index finger.

“I like it. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

 

-

 

The first time Hinata kisses him it’s messy and impulsive and electric on Kageyama’s tongue. Small hands press him back into the wall, gripping the front of his jacket and pinning him like a butterfly to a corkboard.

They stare at each other for a moment after Hinata pulls away. Kageyama’s chest heaves.

“Well, you weren’t going to!” Hinata says, wiping his mouth. His voice has a hard edge to it and Kageyama never asked for an explanation.

He touches a finger to Hinata’s warm cheek.

“You actually like me.”

Hinata digs his heel into the gravel. “Obviously.”

“Not obvious to me.” Kageyama says quietly. “When?”

“I don’t know, ugh. Halfway through last year maybe?”

He inhales on a sharp laugh. “I’ve liked you longer.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve liked you forever!” Hinata protests, before pausing. “This isn’t a competition.”

“Huh,” He says, smiling. He reaches out and takes Hinata’s hand in both of his. “I guess it isn’t.”

 

-

 

They spend the entirety of winter break together after that, sticking snow down each other’s shirts and shoving around during practice.

“Are you sure you’re dating?” Tsukishima tells them, derisive. “You still act completely ridiculous around each other.”

Hinata pauses. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

The way he says it is so simple and Kageyama's completely gone on him. He lowers his head so that no one sees him smiling.

They shuffle out into the courtyard to eat in the frozen grass when Ennoshita lets them off for lunch, Hinata all wrapped up in the wrong jacket. Kageyama tips himself back into Hinata’s crossed legs and contemplates his bento.

Hinata pokes him in the lip with one of his chopsticks. “If you want the squid, you’re gonna have to fight me for it.”

Kageyama thinks about that quietly before he cups Hinata’s face in his hands and, suddenly, pulls him close enough to slot their mouths together.

Hinata flounders for a moment before settling trembling hands on his shoulders. His lips are sweet and warm and Kageyama could stay like this forever, feeling like he's got the sun in his hands. The other boy makes a soft, high sound.

“Cheater.” Hinata whispers, gripping him by the collar.

Kageyama, holding the squid in icy fingers, laughs into his mouth.  

 

-

 

“It’s raining.” Hinata says.

“Astute observation, dipshit.” Kageyama says.

“Do you even know what astute means?”

He bares his teeth.

The rain picks up slowly until it’s coming down in sheets, cold and stinging when it hits bare skin. Hinata shoves at him gently and he digs his feet in until he doesn’t feel the rain anymore, the two of them tucked under the cover of a random porch.

Water gathers on Hinata’s lip, droplets perfectly circular.

“Kiss me.” He says, expectant. His hands are cold through Kageyama’s t-shirt.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer, dummy, we need to get home. ”

“Warm me up first.”

Relenting, he slides his hand around the back of Hinata’s neck gently and tips their mouths together. It’s warm and slippery and when Hinata’s tongue touches his bottom lip it feels like Kageyama stuck a knife in an electrical outlet.

He shivers. “C’mon, stupid, I kissed you now let’s go already.”

That evening, Hinata puts his clothes in Kageyama’s washing machine and slides up on top of it in his underwear, body shuddering with the machine’s rumbling.

“I’ll smell like you.” He says, whistling some song out of tune before breaking off into a satisfied hum.

Kageyama reels him in, flushed red. “Yeah. You’ll smell like me.”

 

-

 

Hinata _does_ get sick and has to stay home from school for two days, which.

“I _told_ you, you idiot. Maybe you’ll die and I’ll finally be free from your shitty decision-making.” Kageyama lectures him when he comes by to drop off his homework.

The humidifier pumps out hazy gusts of steam that circulates the room making everything look dreamy. Hinata blinks up at him, eyes like empty stars. He motions to his throat.

Kageyama sighs and lays down next to him, despite Hinata’s weak protests. The pale of his hands is somewhat discouraging.

“Get better fast, okay?”

 

-

 

The first time Kageyama sees Hinata with his shirt off hovering over him in bed he’s completely unprepared for the streak of want that courses through him.  

“Can you cut that out?” Hinata complains. He’s flushed and squirming, pink down to his chest. Kageyama wants to know how far that color goes.

He's never felt so hungry. 

He thumbs at the place where Hinata’s school pants meet hot skin. “I can’t help it.”

Hinata arches into him and puts his hands over Kageyama’s, slides them up higher, along the hard ridge of his sternum.

“Can I?” Kageyama asks, putting his mouth anywhere he can reach. His hands are hovering around the button of his pants.

The other boy nods desperately. “Yeah— _yes_ , yes, please.”

Feeling overwhelmed, Kageyama drops his hands below the fabric, presses them together. It’s intimate, looking him in the eyes, Hinata’s scrabbling fingers on his throat, teeth on his collarbone.

Hinata’s mouth is open against his when he comes, gasping and trembling, hands clutched over Kageyama’s shoulders.

“Kageyama,” He’s saying. “ _Kageyama_ , Kageyama, oh.”

“Shh,” Kageyama tells him. He presses kisses into all his hard places, soothing. “I’m here. I’ve got you."

 

-

 

The night before their first Interhigh match, Hinata comes over again to complain and eat all of his food. Kageyama drops his school bag at the foot of his bed and kneels by the mattress. He brushes his fingers over Hinata’s knees gently, careful not to agitate any of the bruising.

“Your knee pads are worn out.” He says.

Hinata digs his fingers into the downy hair at the nape of his neck. He’s smiling. “Lend me some.”

“They’d be too big for you, idiot.”

“Maybe if I pulled them up high enough, I could look like Bokuto-san.”

He starts laughing at the thought and Kageyama crawls up next to him to put his ear against Hinata’s stomach, feeling that sound all the way down to the root of him.

“What’re you doing down there, Tobio- _kun_?”

He’s teasing, but his name—it sounds better than good in Hinata’s mouth. Kageyama thinks, with sudden clarity, that that’s where he wants it to stay forever.

“Could you, um. Could you say that again?”

Hinata blinks at him. He nudges Kageyama’s chin up with two fingers, cupping his face.

“Tobio.” He says. “Tobio."

 

-

 

His alarm goes off like a siren.

“You can go back to sleep.” A voice says, through his haze. It quiets the noise.  

Kageyama rubs his eye and looks at the other boy, all his edges softened by the early hour.

“What are you still doing here anyway?”

“I left last night. Your mom let me back in.” Hinata tells him. “Ne, Tobio, you think it’s raining over the mountain again?”

He sticks his fingers through the blinds to check before coming back to bed, leaning his chin against Kageyama’s sternum. What little sunlight there is in the room licks at him like a stray dog.

“If we go out, you could potentially slip and die.”

Kageyama winds his arms around the smaller boy. He smells like mangos and open water and the rest of Tobio’s life.

“If anyone is slipping and dying it’s you.”

Hinata flops back into him, nosing at his neck.

“Excuse me? The romance is _gone_.”

Kageyama pushes him down by the shoulders, cages him in with his thighs.  

He’s learned by now that Hinata likes the scrape of teeth on his skin and hard pulls on the back of his shirt, likes running his fingers over the line of bruises Kageyama leaves along his abdomen and prefers to take his affection like a wild animal, all bite. 

“What romance?”

“Ah, you’re _right_.” Hinata says, guttural. “Who would we be if it was all lovey-dovey?”

He bites down on the soft place behind Hinata’s ear instead of replying and Hinata laughs, again and again and again.

 

-

 

Summer finds them eating yogurt outside on the curb in front of Kageyama’s house waiting for the bus to come around so that they can visit Sugawara in the city while they’re both on break. The heat is unbearable and Kageyama is almost one hundred percent sure that they’re both going to die out here.

“Nooo.” Hinata’s moaning interrupts his heat-induced existential crisis. “I grabbed the wrong one. I hate persimmon flavor.”

“Switch with me.”

“But—” Hinata goes red.

"What? Usually you're insufferable about this kind of thing."

“Well. Blueberry’s your favorite.”

Kageyama nudges him and kicks their feet together. “Doesn’t matter, dumbass. Come on.”

 

-

 

They trade.

 

-

 

They spend the next week camped out on Hinata's lawn listening to the new cicadas click in the bushes and practicing halfheartedly until the heat gets to them, Hinata laying out in the grass on his stomach in shorts a size too small for him. Kageyama wipes the sweat off his forehead.

“What’re you thinking about?” He asks. 

Kageyama sighs. “I’m not thinking of anything.”

“The usual, then.”

Instead of picking a fight, he points and says, “Look. Shooting star.”

Hinata follows the line of his hand drowsily.

“Yachi told me once that they’re just meteoroids burning in the atmosphere or something.” He says.

Kageyama props himself up on one elbow and looks down at him, spread out in the grass. His eyes are glassy. Hinata’s eyes dart around, watching it pass.

“You think you can still wish on meteoroids?” 

 

-

 

Due to the inexplicable urges Hinata tends to get, as well as Kageyama's tendency to follow along with all of his dumb ideas, they find themselves on a greenhouse tour listening to their guide talk about flower buds and proper gardening technique. Thankfully, they manage to not break anything until they get to the gift shop, which Kageyama guesses is better than nothing. 

“Cactus, Kageyama!” There’s a commotion as Hinata goes crashing into one of the shelves. A handful of leaves flutter down over tiled flooring. “Ow.”

“What did you do now, idiot?” Kageyama asks, plucking the succulent out of the air neatly.

“Nothin’.”  

He’s pouting though, resting one elbow on his knee as he fiddles with a finger. The blood is bright red.

“Kiss it better?”

Kageyama pushes him away while Hinata dissolves into a fit of hysterics, contemplating the cactus he saved from an untimely death. It’s a cute little thing, small and soft and highly reminiscent of someone he knows.

 

-

 

“For you.” Kageyama says quietly. 

Hinata looks down at the cactus and smiles.

 

 

-

 

It’s December again and they throw on mismatched clothing and catch the bus into town since it’s too cold to do anything but sleep and shop. Kageyama’s heart clenches when he sees Hinata in his scarf, wound so tight it nearly chokes him.

The bus chugs along the countryside, time passing in a flash of blues, greens, and telephone poles.

“Imagine if we got married.” Hinata says out of the blue.  

“Gross.” Kageyama says immediately.

Hinata holds up their joined hands and raises an eyebrow. “ _Gross_? Seriously?”

“You’re pretty gross.”

“At least I’m not socially inept.”

Kageyama leans in to knock their foreheads together gently but Hinata jolts away, snapping his fingers.

“I have something for you.” He says, like a revelation. “Before we go eat. Here, open it.”

A box is set in his lap, barely bigger than his palm. It’s got a bright green Bowser sticker on it. Bowser's waving his arms and yelling  _Tobio_ in a little speech bubble.

“You’re not seriously proposing, are you?”

Hinata sighs. “Would you just open it already?”

A chain’s enveloped by thin purple tissue paper, the carved nine sitting on a tiny circular pendant. Kageyama holds it in his fingers, hands shaking a little.

Taking him by surprise, Hinata slaps a kiss on his cheek, loud and singing.

“For good luck.” He whispers. 

 

-

 

“What do I need luck for anyway?” Kageyama says, staring at their hands. “I have everything I want.”

 

-

 

They’re laying in the living room together waiting for the Olympic game to come on, bodies curved into each other like braided rope. Hinata’s soft with sleep, dragging his fingertips along the line of Kageyama’s ribcage and down again. His eyes shine with the reflection of the TV.

“Hey,” Hinata says. “You know I don’t think I was lying that day.”

“Which day?”

They’ve spent hundreds and hundreds together, but Hinata just shakes his head.

“I think I really have liked you forever."

Heart in his throat, Kageyama says, “I told you already. I’ve liked you longer.” 

“Are you stupid? You can’t like someone more than forever.”

 

-

 _You’d be surprised,_ Kageyama thinks decisively. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from 'warm' by Caitlyn Siehl: "Soft hands holding the jaw open love. Summer love. Sticky sweet, sticky sweat love. My love can’t ride a bike. My love walks everywhere. Wanders through the river. Feeds the fish, skips the stones."


End file.
